


What Remains of Jaune Arc

by Citron_Swiftvale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face Slapping, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale
Summary: For Jaune Arc’s birthday, Pyrrha Nikos give Team RWBY one mission: peg her boyfriend into oblivion.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 13





	What Remains of Jaune Arc

“Are you ready for your birthday present, Jaune?”

Jaune was on his hands and knees on the bed in his dorm room, completely naked save for the ribbons Pyrrha had tied around his wrists and ankles and the collar she’d cinched one hole too tight around his neck. Pyrrha tugged playfully on Jaune’s leash, making him nearly topple headfirst into the sheets before giving him a hard slap on the ass.

He quivered in anticipation. She’d kept it a secret what was waiting for him that night, but considering his current getup he was reasonably sure he’d have a fantastic time.

“Yes master,” he said.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” she said, and left him there as she walked over to the door. “No peaking just yet!”

He’d wanted to turn around and watch the sway of her hips—she was in her day wear, but he admittedly found the bronze and red armour the redhead wore just as sexy as when she was stripped naked. Instead, he kept his gaze cast down, distracted by the final ribbon that was tied painfully snug around his cock.

“You can come in now,” Pyrrha said; the door clicked open and Jaune’s body went tense. _Guests?_ he thought. Pyrrha had never discussed anything like that with him. And more than one guest, too. Several footsteps echoed through the room, the swish of fabric, the smell of light perfume tickling his nose as well.

“Oh shit, you were serious!” Yang’s voice rang out.

“I always am,” said Pyrrha with a satisfied smirk evident in her voice.

Jaune’s breath caught.

“Is that—is that _Jaune_?” Weiss’s prim voice, this time, exclaiming in shock.

“Why is he _naked_?” Ruby’s own astonished response.

The door clicked shut behind them.

“Yang, what’s going on here?” Blake asked the final question.

All of team RWBY was here.

Jaune couldn’t help but smile in gratitude. Pyrrha had made his dream come true. He never thought she’d actually arrange it, after he’d admitted this fantasy to her one night in confidence, but he now felt dizzy contemplating what was to come.

“Pyrrha said she wanted to thank us for all we’ve done for Team JNPR. I wasn’t going to refuse her,” said Yang.

“But he’s...why is there a bow around his...? And what is...sticking out of his butt?” Weiss sounded indignant, unable to finish her sentences from the sheer impropriety of what was in front of her.

“That’s a butt plug, Weiss,” Ruby whispered in clear embarrassment.

“It’s simple. I want you all to have fun with him tonight,” Pyrrha explained. “And I’ll watch. I won’t interfere, so do what you like.”

“Oh wow, Pyrrha, are all those dildos for his ass?” Yang asked in excitement.

“Take your pick,” said Pyrrha.

“These are _huge_ ,” Blake said with an air of disbelief.

“Don’t worry, I’ve used every single one of them on him before. I’ve been training his asshole ever since we started dating.”

“You are one lucky woman, Pyrrha,” Yang said, impressed.

“Aren’t I, though?” Pyrrha spoke with a self-satisfied purr.

“Wait...you’re saying you want us to have sex with Jaune?” Ruby asked in disbelief. “ _All_ of us?”

“I think I’ve made myself perfectly clear. I want all of team RWBY to fuck his shit pipe until his brain turns to complete and utter mush. I want you all to obliterate Jaune. Don’t hold back. I’ll put the pieces together in my own time.”

“What?” Weiss raised the pitch of her voice in objection. “Are you crazy? He’s your boyfriend!”

“And he wants it,” said Yang. “Just look at him.”

Jaune was positively vibrating with excitement as he listened to them argue. He arched his back a little more, thrusting out his butt as an offering to the women all staring at him at that moment.

At first, he’d been overwhelmed by Beacon, bemoaning his poor grades and the way all his peers outperformed him. Pyrrha had changed that. She made him realize that he self-sabotaged himself at every turn because deep down, a part of him loved the humiliation, loved feeling lesser than those around him. He craved to be degraded and pitied by his betters. Pyrrha was his superior in every way: the perfect student, the perfect huntress, a born leader whose beauty outshone the stars. Her very presence demanded submission, and ever since she had improbably expressed an interest in him, he had given it to her. It became more obvious after a while why she had gravitated to him: she wanted someone to worship her, who would indulge all her darkest whims, and had the perfect demeanor to endure those whims.

Likewise, he had always admired team RWBY, seeing each member as holding the qualities he most yearned to have in himself. But he would never reach those heights, being the inadequate and mediocre soul he was, and so he would do the next best thing: let himself be used by them, so he could briefly bask in their glory.

“Um, Jaune, are you really okay with this?” asked Ruby, her voice full of concern.

Jaune didn’t say anything.

“You can answer,” Pyrrha cooed, sidling up beside the bed and sharply yanking his testicles.

“Yes. I’ll—I’ll do anything Pyrrha tells me to.”

“See?” said Yang dismissively. “He’s fine with it.”

“I’m not,” said Weiss.

Yang evidently ignored her, walking over to the front of the bed and seizing Jaune by the cheeks so she’d force him to lift his head and look at her. She was just in a yellow tank top and shorts, the jacket already gone, and her belly exposed to reveal her rippling abs. Yang Xiao Long was the strongest woman at Beacon, Jaune had no doubt about that, and the way her blonde hair cascaded down her back gave her the look of a lion. She examined him a moment before breaking into a smile. “Guys, look at the expression on his face! He looks like such a filthy whore.”

Jaune knew she wasn’t exaggerating. He could feel the heat from his cheeks going bright red, and his mouth hung slightly open as he panted with longing. He desperately wanted team RWBY to crush him, to make fun of him, to grind him into the bed sheets, and there was no way for him to hide that.

Blake came up beside Yang, fixing the bow on her head. She moved with such grace and agility, completely the opposite of Jaune’s clunky attempts in training. Her yellow eyes were full of curiosity as she cocked her head to the side and observed, “He does have a slutty expression. It’s so...” she seemed to think on the next word, “demeaning. It makes me want to slap him.”

“Go ahead,” Pyrrha chimed in. “Jaune loves getting beaten. He’s a proper masochist, abuse just makes him horny. Isn’t that right, Jaune?”

“Yes.”

He cried out in ecstasy as Blake’s hand snaked out in a blur and struck him across the cheek. His aura winked as it absorbed the slap. One cheek, the other, her blows gained more and more force, and then she held back her arm and suddenly bent forward, grabbing Jaune by the neck and pressing her lips against his. Jaune reeled from the unexpected kiss, while Yang, who up to that point was laughing at watching his reactions, found her turn to be shocked. Blake’s tongue nosed its way into his mouth, and a bit of saliva spilled from the corners where their mouths met.

Just as abruptly, Blake pushed his head away. “Sorry Pyrrha, I should have asked if we were allowed to kiss him first. He just looked so...so cute.” She turned away in embarrassment.

“It’s fine,” Pyrrha said with a giggle. “I said you all could do whatever you wanted.”

“Well, let me lay down some ground rules if Pyrrha won’t,” Yang declared, putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t any of you touch Jaune’s cock. It’s too pathetic for me or Blake, and I wouldn’t want Ruby or Weiss wasting their first times on such a mediocre specimen.”

“Hey! Who said I was a—a virgin?” Weiss sputtered, leading to Yang arching an eyebrow. “I’m saving it for marriage,” Weiss said quietly, deflated. Then, louder, “but I’m not joining in anyway!”

Pyrrha didn’t contradict Yang’s opinion of his penis, and Jaune felt the flush of shame he’d become so addicted too after they had become a couple.

“All agreed?” Yang said, rubbing her hands together and when no one answered, she walked around the bed to Jaune’s backside and he felt a sharp jolt as she gave the plug buried in his ass a sharp twist. Blake was still in the front, watching him with her cat-like eyes as if fascinated by his reaction when he let out a little, “eep!”

“Ruby, come over here. You’ve got to see this.”

He heard Ruby’s hesitant footsteps as she came to bend over his butt. Yang’s hands grabbed his cheeks roughly, spreading them. “Look at the way his anus is twitching around that thing,” said Yang. “He’s positively begging for it.”

It twisted again, and he knew Ruby was the one doing it this time. He extended his neck, closed his eyes, and gave a low moan of pleasure.

Ruby giggled nervously. “Is that really all it takes?”

“Pyrrha’s trained this sniveling bitch well,” said Yang. “He’s a proper butt-slut.”

“Ruby, what are you doing? I can’t believe you’re doing that to Jaune!” Weiss was stamping her feet.

“Weiss, maybe come over here.” Blake cut off whatever acerbic response Yang was about to make, her voice calm and measured. “I think you should see how Jaune reacts. He, um, really seems to like it.”

“That’s not the issue here,” Weiss grumbled, but she also obeyed, coming into view in her white-and-blue dress so she could kneel beside Blake. Her face was already bright red, but he noticed a spark of intrigue when she peered at him. He was already too far gone to care how his face looked as Ruby became more adventurous with manipulating his butt plug, now pulling it partially in and out so his anus expanded and contracted around the hard glass.

“You’re all perverts,” Weiss grumbled, but she also didn’t stop watching. “But...I admit he does look kind of cute.” 

Blake tentatively picked up the end of the leash and then handed it to Weiss, and Weiss’s eyes lit up after she gave it an experimental tug. She pulled it a few more inches tighter, ears perking at Jaune’s strangled gurgle before she dropped the leash as if she’d just burned her hands.

He’d had a major crush on Weiss when he first came to Beacon Academy, followed by harsh rebuffs where she loudly broadcast her disinterest in ever getting together with him. He realized now that he kept doggedly pursuing her because he craved being looked down upon and craved everyone seeing his rejection. Yet seeing her now show some level of desire made him feel intensely happy. She was prim, proper, well-mannered, a hard worker, and he was none of those things, but debasing himself in front of her made Weiss pay attention to him in a way she never had before.

Jaune let out a yelp as Yang ripped the plug out of his ass, followed by an inrush of air as his well-lubed asshole gaped and only gradually inched closed. “Holy fuck, this thing is bigger than I thought,” she exclaimed. “Ruby, I think you should go first. You’ll be the gentlest out of us, so it’ll be a good way to get him ready. I know Weiss hasn’t done this either, but I get the feeling she’ll get off way too much on hurting Jaune once her turn’s up.”

“I will _not_ ,” Weiss said, but her words were half-hearted.

“Let’s get you in a better position,” said Yang, grabbing Jaune’s legs and using her prodigious strength to flip him onto his back. His legs and arms were bound together so he was helpless to resist, nor did he want to—now his erect penis waved in the air for all of team RWBY to see. Yang displayed no interest in that, though, as she pushed his legs up. Without needing a word of instruction, Blake took hold of his ankles so his butt was once again in full view.

He strained so his neck was against his chest and watched Yang lead Ruby to the end table with all the strap-ons. Ruby looked so uncertain and innocent, hugging her red cape around her black-corseted body as if displaying modesty on Jaune’s shameless behalf. Briefly, Jaune’s gaze met Pyrrha’s. She was sitting on a chair with one leg slung over the other, watching with a small smile. Pyrrha raised a finger to her lips in a “shh,” gesture.

“What’ll it be, sis?” Yang asked.

“Should we really be doing this?” Ruby asked, her voice full of concern.

“Is that a trick question? Of course we should!” said Yang, slapping Ruby on the back. Ruby gave one of her nervous laughs again and selected one of the more modest strap-ons from Pyrrha’s collection, and Yang helped secure the harness around her hips. “Well, I can’t say that’s very adventurous, sis,” said Yang, “but I guess we should save mine for last.” She grabbed another dildo, the largest one Pyrrha had—made to imitate a horse Faunus’s cock, it was a good forty centimetres long and thicker around than a soda can. She secured it with the practiced movement of someone who’d done this many, many times before.

Yang guided her sister between Jaune’s legs, Ruby on her knees and shimmying up the bed, and he felt the bulbous leather head of the dildo press against his rosebud. “Do I just...push?” Ruby asked.

“Yep,” Yang said, grabbing the shaft and then thrusting it in so that Ruby’s hips followed. “Just like that.”

Jaune let out a moan and shivered in pleasure when the dildo broke the barrier of his sphincter and forced its way inside of him. Ruby was clearly inexperienced, but she took hold of Jaune’s thighs for support and pressed harder, ramming more of the twenty-centimetre appendage she wore over her tights into his rear.

“Are—are you doing okay Jaune?” Ruby asked, peering out from behind his legs.

“Are you kidding?” said Blake. “Just look at him.”

Jaune realized he had a big grin on his face. Ruby was the first person he ever met at Beacon, his first friend, so innocent, so sweet and full of energy, immediately canceling his false bravado with her genuine, clueless optimism. Now she was stretching his rectum, spearing him in the guts and proving what an unworthy degenerate he was, while still maintaining her naivete.

“Well, I’ve _got_ to wipe that grin off his face,” Yang said, walking over to the other side of the bed with Blake and Weiss, the long dildo she wore bouncing as she did. She spread her legs and maneuvered the strap-on so its saucer-like end bumped against Jaune’s face. “Lick it,” she commanded.

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue eagerly, only to be unceremoniously met with a mouthful of synthetic cock. He tasted leather before Yang grabbed big chunks of his hair in her hands and forced the strap-on down his throat. He choked and gargled, eyes rolling back, and then convulsed violently as Ruby suddenly pushed the remainder of his dildo far up into his bowels. The sudden pressure against his prostate brought a wave of pleasure and his own cock swelled up even more, struggling against the bow tied around it.

Meanwhile, Blake had crawled up onto the bed on her hands and knees, closely studying his face as he took in the mouthful of Yang’s strap-on and the way tears came out from his eyes. He coughed as Yang withdrew, but she only gave him enough time to take another breath before she stuffed his throat again. Her large hands moved down to wrap around his windpipe for better leverage so she could lean into her face-fucking. “Come on, Ruby, pound him!” she cheered.

He felt the dildo in ass slide back, his insides dragging out and shifting, then Ruby said, “Oh wow, it’s sucking me in!” and crammed the strap-on all the way up his ass again. Now she had a rhythm going—slow but sure. Yang had been right; Ruby still cared about his well-being and was balancing the pace of her fucking with her eagerness on one hand and a desire not to hurt him on the other. Her hesitancy was charming when all he wanted was for her to lose her inhibitions and pound him with reckless abandon.

Blake had leapt up into a crouch and then stood up on the bed, putting one foot on Jaune’s abdomen and massaging him there with her toes. The bit of his mind not consumed with the stimulation in his ass or the struggle to breathe as Yang abused his throat wondered what she was up to, and then she lifted a leg and stomped down on his solar plexus.

This drove the wind out of him, making him gag erratically around Yang’s dildo as his aura flashed again. The ribbon around his dick burst open, and more besides—his cock disgorged a wave of sperm. The way his body was angled now meant his penis was pointed towards his chest, and he sprayed rope after rope of semen over himself as he gave a muffled yell.

Yang dragged her strap-on out of Jaune’s mouth, strings of saliva following it and dripping down over his nose. “Good job, Ruby, you made him come!” she said, getting another small laugh out of her sister. “Who wants to claim his ass next?”

“Me.” Blake raised her hand, jumping off the bed and swaying over to the table to buckle on another strap-on. As she prepared herself, Yang called over to Pyrrha, “Enjoying the show?”

“Oh yes.”

“How good is he at eating pussy?”

“I’ve been training him to do that too. He’s an expert now.”

“Well.” Yang grabbed Jaune, princess-carrying him and dumping him onto the floor at the foot of the bed. He was too delirious after his orgasm to be more than a limp sack in her arms. She pulled him by the hair onto his knees before saying, “Stay there.”

Next came a shriek of protest from Weiss. “Yang, what are you doing?!”

“I think it’s safe to say you’ve never been eaten out before, Weiss,” Yang explained as she manhandled Weiss and sat on the bed in front of Jaune. “Today’s your lucky day. We’ve got a pro here.”

“I won’t!” Weiss protested, squirming against Yang’s grip and failing; Yang forced Weiss to sit on her lap and dipped a hand down to lift Weiss’s dress, revealing the white panties beneath. She hooked a thumb into the elastic and pulled them down, revealing snow-white pubic hairs in fine, cottony tufts at Weiss’s crotch. Jaune could see and smell then that Weiss was wet. She was definitely turned on.

“Here,” Yang said, taking up the leash and passing it to Weiss.

By this time, Blake had finished securing the harness and was behind Jaune. He felt her hands rove around his ass-cheeks and then she lifted his hips. He expected Yang’s strength from all her visible muscles, but Blake had a power to her concealed by her rangy build. He presented his butt and then gave out a cry as she slapped him, hard, making his whole body rock forward with the force. At the same moment, Weiss had yanked on the leash, dragging Jaune’s head between her legs.

“That’s more like it,” growled Yang.

Jaune inhaled deeply from Weiss’s pussy as Blake vigorously spanked him, then unleashed his tongue. He swirled and flicked, tasting Weiss’s deepest crevasses, the folds of her vagina, her stiffening clit. He used all the techniques Pyrrha had taught him as he thirstily sucked and drank Weiss’s sweat and juices and enjoyed the tickle of her soft bush. Her slim thighs tightened around either side of his head as she reacted to his mouth, her body quaking as if a current of electricity passed between them.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” Weiss said, her earlier reluctance wiped clean by Jaune’s skill.

By then, Blake had stopped hitting him and had slid her body forward, roughly gripping his sides, before she asserted her ownership over his ass. He gave a muffled squeal through his lips sealed around Weiss’s clit and was soon rocking back and forth as Blake roughly pummeled his innards with long, thunderously hard strokes.

“Well, Weiss? Do you like getting eaten out? Reconsidering that stance of saving yourself for marriage?” Yang asked with a chuckle. Weiss didn’t say anything in response, but she did reach one of her dainty hands down to run it through Jaune’s hair. He savored the feel of her fingers touching him with affection, when for so long all he could get out of her were harsh, pointed insults, and then gave a grunt of surprise as Blake punched one of his kidneys while the whole shaft of her strap-on was buried to the hilt in his colon.

His innards were on fire, the rasp and scratch of the dildo taking care of the itch that had been growing deep inside him through the night, and the external shock added a new layer of sensation to his already over-stimulated body.

“Hey sis, you’re not just gonna watch, are you? Get over here. I know you’ve been eyeing Weiss for a while. Come steal her first kiss!” Yang said.

Jaune heard the bed creak as Ruby sat on the edge.

“No—no—” Weiss said weakly. “We can’t kiss—” and was cut off by Ruby’s lips. Jaune couldn’t see much beyond silhouettes, buried as he was beneath Weiss’s skirt, but he could sense Weiss stiffen and then sag before he heard the sloppy sound of the two of them making out.

“Oh gods,” Weiss moaned when she finally broke free, only for Ruby to grab her by the cheeks and kiss her sharply again. Her hips arched up, grinding her crotch against Jaune’s face, and he redoubled snaking his tongue deep inside her before gently nipping at her clit. It had the desired effect: Weiss shouted something incoherent into Ruby’s mouth and clear fluid shot out of her into Jaune’s waiting maw as her thighs locked even tighter. That wasn’t the end, however, because as the squirt subsided something else loosened within her and Jaune was treated to the acrid smell of urine as Weiss shot a stream of it right in his face.

He came out from her skirts coughing, only to get another sharp jab from Blake in the other kidney as if she demanded he pay attention to her instead. Between the sensation of getting peed on, the dildo grinding into his lower belly, and the pain of Blake’s sudden assault, a yell ripped out of Jaune’s throat and he came for a second time. His semen splashed onto the carpet, the edge of the bed, sprayed on Weiss’s feet, and he slumped back into Blake.

“Oh, Jaune, I’m so sorry—I didn’t mean to, to do _that_!” Weiss said in mortification when she became aware of Jaune’s dripping face.

“Don’t apologize,” said Pyrrha from where she sat, her hands between her legs and a flushed look on her face. “I do that to him too.”

“He’s such a shameless slut,” said Yang in awe. “Hey Jaune, when Pyrrha dumps you, think you could be my girlfriend next?”

Jaune was too afraid to answer, seeing how Pyrrha’s eyes narrowed in displeasure.

“Want to try his other end?” Blake asked Weiss, easing herself out of Jaune’s butt with a long, squelching noise as gasses escaped out of his deformed hole.

“I think...I’ll pass,” Weiss said breathlessly, her tired blue eyes turning to Ruby only for the other woman to give her a nervous peck on the cheek.

“I, um, got a little carried away there,” Ruby said, blushing.

“It’s fine,” Weiss sighed happily.

“Wow, Jaune, you really did a number on her. That is the sound of one satisfied orgasm,” Yang teased. “But if Weiss is out, looks like I’m up next.”

Yang pushed Weiss off her lap and stood up, letting Jaune stare at her monstrous strap-on. Jaune swallowed. He’d taken this one only once before, and the experience had been amazing, but he’d had trouble walking for days afterwards. Yang took Jaune’s shoulders and hauled him up, spinning him around so he faced away from her, and then linked her arms around his midsection before whispering in his ear, “Ready, you stupid whore?”

Jaune nodded, and felt his ravaged sphincter stretch wider than it ever had so far that day. It took a little maneuvering from Yang, but she got the dildo’s head into him so the edges of his anus snapped around it, and then rammed it halfway into his guts. He gave a cry of joy, feeling his insides shift and rebel against the giant intruder but wanting it deeper, so much deeper. Yang was well prepared to oblige him, bending forward and applying more and more pressure as she worked the dildo in fits and starts further and further into his butt. Her hands kneaded his stomach, applying pressure from his other end so he couldn’t escape her relentless push. Not that he wanted to.

He was so caught up in the sensation her had barely noticed Blake walking up in front of him, but then she had her fingers in his mouth and scooped out the saliva under his tongue before dragging her fingers down his chest. Then she dropped to her knees, watching Yang’s strap-on bury its last few inches inside of him. The head was clearly visible inside his body as it stretched out the skin of Jaune’s belly.

“ _Dust_ , he took the whole thing,” Blake said in wonder.

“Gods, Jaune, I would never be able to fit something like this inside me,” Yang said happily. “I don’t know what regimen you put him on, Pyrrha, but this boy is fucking incredible.”

“I’m always striving for perfection,” Pyrrha said.

Blake’s wet fingers wrapped around his sensitive cock, her other hand grabbing and squeezing his balls hard as his body shook in its attempts to expel its giant intruder.

“Hey, I thought I said no touching his cock!” Yang exclaimed, before burying her head in the crook of Jaune’s neck and biting his ear playfully.

“He’s gone through a lot tonight,” said Blake. “I think he deserves a reward.”

Before he could say anything, Blake opened her lips and took the tip of his penis into her mouth, running her tongue back and forth along the engorged head.

 _Blake Belladonna is giving me a blowjob!_ he thought in disbelief. He could never have imagined the black-haired beauty ever doing this to him, and certainly never in the circumstances he was in now. As his mind fogged even further into slack-jawed oblivion, Yang pulled back, nearly taking his guts with her as he shat out her strap-on, then thrust back in. At the same time, Blake opened her mouth wider and the force of Yang’s pelvic push shoved Jaune’s cock down her throat.

Weiss and Ruby had both gotten down beside Blake, watching the scene unfold with a morbid fascination.

“Come on, girls. Help us out!” Yang said between grunts as she used her powerful body to fuck the giant dildo into Jaune time and again. Ruby was the first to oblige, coming up Jaune’s left and kissing his neck, his chest, teasing his nipple. Weiss awkwardly did the same on the right, cheeks red from embarrassment but evidently wanting to repay the favour from before.

“Dust, I can’t believe _you_ ,” Yang whispered, picking up the pace as she crashed into Jaune, re-arranging his internals with her barbaric pounding. Her could feel every shift and press of his flesh with each stroke of that enormous dildo, loved how thoroughly it filled the emptiness inside him. Blake bobbed up and down, coating his penis in a thick layer of saliva that spilled down her chin and which formed gleaming spider-threads of spit between them every time his dangling balls thumped against her face. Her eyes were closed, her fingers gentle while she guided his shaft, her whole bearing entirely unlike the wild woman behind him.

Yang’s golden hair spilled down in front of him since she had bent close and left teeth-marks on his neck, purring as she bit, not seeming to care that his head was still drenched in Weiss’s piss. Her large breasts were squashed up against his back, jiggling every time she moved. The room had a powerful smell of sweat and other fluids along with the gasses released from his stomach with every one of Yang’s backstrokes. Blake’s mouth felt hot and wet around his dick, her throat constricting and making a warm tunnel, and his skin positively burned under the tongues and touch of the two other members of team RWBY as they explored his own strained and taut body. He wasn’t even trying to stay quiet any more, voice hoarse from screaming out the names of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang with abandon. He was completely enveloped by them, trapped in a cage of searing bodies, pale limbs wrapped around him, enclosing him, eclipsing him.

They were the best of Beacon Academy, the kindest, prettiest women he had ever met besides Pyrrha. He respected them, loved them. After what happened here, they would never look at him the same way again. They had discovered he was lower than the lowest insect. And he _wanted_ them to know what a depraved pervert he was, what he always had been.

Self-loathing only sharpened his pleasure at being crushed by team RWBY and he erupted for the third time that night, back arching as he babbled incoherently. His dick belched out gooey arcs of semen directly into Blake’s mouth. She had pulled him out of her throat at the last second and her cheeks puffed out trying to capture all his cum. He slumped forward, completely spent, and Blake carefully slipped his cock out of her mouth while barely spilling a drop of his seed.

Yang had paused her rigorous fucking, instead holding the dildo firmly so it rested entirely inside Jaune and he gulped down deep breaths. His head lolled back, only for Blake to rise and snatch him by the temples so he was forced to look at the cat Faunus. She opened her mouth, revealing the sticky white substance held there as it dripped from her teeth and pooled on her tongue, and then she kissed him again. It was much harsher, this time, and he tasted the bitterness of his own semen as she disgorged it into his mouth. Seemingly satisfied, she broke off the kiss, white ropes stringing along between their lips, and tilted back Jaune’s head.

“Swallow,” she commanded.

He gulped it down, gagging at the taste, and then his eyes rolled back and he flopped face-first towards the ground. Yang hastily dragged her dildo out of him, and as she tugged the head free, he felt his anus flare out. He knew the pink interior walls of his intestines were visible; his asshole was stretched beyond repair now, his most intimate parts revealed to team RWBY in all their disgusting detail.

“Gods, Blake, I wish I’d thought of doing that! What a power move!” Yang said with clear admiration.

Blake, who was spitting the last of Jaune’s semen out on his prone body, looked up at Yang and smiled.

As for Jaune, he was beyond saying anything anymore.

“I—I think we broke him,” said Ruby, cautiously prodding Jaune with her foot.

By now Pyrrha had stood from her chair, stretching, and said, “I think that’s enough for tonight, girls.” She knelt beside Jaune and cradled him, but carefully avoided getting her hands dirty as she propped him up against the bed. She stood back and turned away as if he was no longer an object of her concern. “It was a great performance.”

“No kidding,” said Yang as she unbuckled her strap-on and let it drop heavily to the floor. “Thanks for this, Pyrrha. Fucking this slutty piece of shit was a real treat.” But after saying that, Yang kneeled over Jaune and whispered into his ear, “I was serious about my offer earlier. We should be a couple. Think about it.”

His head listed to the side and he looked up at her, and she winked at him before jumping to her feet. “Come on, girls. Best leave the two lovers alone now.”

Weiss was the first to flee, head buried in her hands, her trailing voice saying to herself, “I can’t believe I _did that_!” Yang and Blake went arm in arm, Blake dropping off her borrowed dildo with one practiced motion, until only Ruby remained, hanging back in concern.

“Um, my sister said some really awful things to you back there,” she said while struggling with the harness on her strap-on. “Just, don’t take it to heart, Jaune. You’re—you’re a great guy. Pyrrha’s lucky to have you.”

Jaune’s eyes widened at her words. _No, but that’s just because she’s so nice_ , he thought. _It’s not the truth_. Still, being shown compassion by Ruby Rose made something lift in his chest beyond the sated remnants of his shattered psyche.

“Bye Pyrrha,” Ruby said, and ran out the door after her companions.

That left just Jaune, exhausted, covered in piss, sweat, spit and semen, with his girlfriend. Pyrrha waited for the footsteps of team RWBY to recede before sitting down beside Jaune.

“So, did you like your birthday gift?” she asked in a low voice.

“It was...the best present I could have ever asked for,” said Jaune.

“And what Ruby said just now...do you really believe it?”

Jaune wanted to believe it, he really did. All his being cried out to him to believe Ruby Rose. But he knew the truth. He shook his head. “No. I... I’m filth. Worthless, lowly filth.”

Pyrrha smiled. “Yes. Good boy. But you’re _my_ filth. _My_ personal butt-slut. Remember that.”

He looked at his girlfriend in adoration, loving how she observed him with the gaze of someone humouring their favourite pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was a lot darker than I planned for at first.
> 
> To set the record straight, Ruby is right. Yang is an enthusiastic dom, but she doesn’t actually mean it when she insults Jaune. She’s genuinely impressed he can take Team RWBY all at once. So, at least there’s a door open for Jaune to get into a healthier relationship with Yang.
> 
> Meanwhile, Blake would probably make his self-perception even worse.


End file.
